


Baby, it’s SuperCorp Outside

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, F/F, SuperCorp, but gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara’s trying to convince Lena to stay, but not to take advantage of Lena, to keep her safe. Because it’s like 0 Kelvin outside and she’s worried about Lena, but Lena thinks that Kara’s trying to get Lena to stay the night FOR OTHER REASONS.





	

“But baby, you’ll freeze out there” And maybe Kara says ‘Lena’ instead of ‘baby’ but Lena’s had a couple of eggnogs okay?

“I really can’t stay~” And Kara’s like trying to block her from leaving.

“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.” And Kara’s like actually worried.

“I’ve got to go away~” Lena keeps pulling back from Kara just to slip back into her arms, like she’s not even trying to get away in the slightest. 

“Listen to the fireplace roar” (fireplace??? Kara’s gotten an upgrade k??)

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried~” Lena keeps leaning back from the door on Kara and batting her eyelashes and Kara’s like ????

“Look out the window at that storm!” It’s like two feet of snow.

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow~” Kara’s like talk? What? Lena, no, look outside, Lena. Lena’s practically draped over Kara’s arm. 

“Never such a blizzard before.” Lena’s flipping her hair.

“I ought to say no~” Lena’s had one arm in the sleeve of her coat for roughly ten minutes?

“If you got pneumonia and died.” Lena’s got her arm thrown over her eyes and her back’s pressed to Kara’s front, the drama queen of the ages.

“Really, I’d better scurry~” Lena’s in Kara’s arms.

“But it’s cold outside” Lena’s undressing Kara.

“The answer is no~” Lena’s dragging Kara to bed

“It’s up to your knees out there.” Lena’s thinking of other places for knees to be.

“Oh, but it’s cold outside~~”

Kara’s bedroom door slams shut and the camera pans to the aforementioned fireplace.


End file.
